


Cloudlike Shapes (Or Afternoon Cloud Days)

by Preludian_Staves



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preludian_Staves/pseuds/Preludian_Staves
Summary: She was content to leave them be.





	Cloudlike Shapes (Or Afternoon Cloud Days)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fan_flashworks' _cloud_ prompt.

Rabbit.

Bird.

Horse.

Cat.

Mouse.

Listening to the giggling of the children, Amelia shook her head with a small grin on her lips. The afternoon rain had finally died down; her young charges seemed quite ecstatic for a chance to play in the mud puddles they were intent on finding.

But there was a group of four near her that was more interested in playing name the shapes in the clouds that they could find. They’d done plants, their favorite people, food, and now they were doing a round of what animals they could see.

She was content to leave them to their game as they weren’t causing trouble for her.


End file.
